Automotive interiors include various accessories and features intended to promote comfort and convenience for users of the vehicle. For example, vehicles are commonly provided with armrests on vehicle seats which are adjustable to accommodate various size passengers. Known armrest designs are adjustable pivotally about a pivot point on one side of a vehicle seat frame so that when an armrest is in use it is disposed at a level above the seat cushion of the vehicle seat. When the armrest is not in use, the armrest may be tilted about the pivot point to a stowed position, generally parallel and adjacent to the vehicle seat back. To accommodate ingress and egress of the vehicle, the armrest may be moved to and from the stowed position as desired.
Common configurations of vehicle seat armrests include incorporating springs to facilitate movement of the armrest. These armrest structures are complex and often awkward to use. These designs are also costly to manufacture for use in high volume to incorporate in a vehicle. Furthermore, a spring structure occupies a higher volume of area within the armrest structure.
Accordingly, it is highly desirable to provide a vehicle armrest structure having low cost to manufacture, low volume packaging, and ease of use to the passenger.